Dark Rose
by mademoiselle rose
Summary: A new transfer from America seems to brighten up Hogwarts, but what secrets are she hiding. And who is the true her?
1. Chapter 1

The castle loomed in the stormy sky. Teens ran through the massive doors to escape the torrent of rain. A lone girl stood at the gates of the place. She stared up at the mansion as a half giant lumbered over to her. He silently opened the gate and took her up to the school. They went up a few flights of stairs and then the girl stopped as the man opened a side door and walked into a room. The girl stood outside the now closed door, shifting from one foot to the other. She flicked her wrist, while holding a wand, and her clothes and herself dried instantly. The half giant came out again and motioned for her to enter the room. She walked in and stopped. There were tons of kids staring at her. There were four long table along the hall, all filled with teens. An older woman stood at the bottom of a slight stage, which the teen was currently standing on. An old man was standing in front of a table that looked to hold teachers. He motioned for her to step forward to the small stool in front of the woman. The teen sat down gracefully and a hat was lowered onto her head.

"Hmmm….let's see here. Brave, yes, but tricky. I see power in you, but you are courageous and always put others before yourself. Well…it'd better be…. SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far right side stood up and clapped loudly as the other houses clapped dejectedly. The teen stood and walked softly over to the green, silver, and black table. Her eyes flicked quickly up and down the table as she looked for an empty seat. She spotted one by a group of teens about her age. She walked quickly over and asked,

"Is anyone sitting here?" the girl next to the empty spot shook her head, and as the teen sat down, the girl said,

"I'm Lilly Veront." The teen smiled at the group and said,

"Call me Dark Rose, or one or the other." They all started talking. Dark learned that the group consisted of Lilly, Jimmy Carend, Katie Great, Reggie Loew, and Jake Forey. They learned that her real name was Crystal Davenport, but she hated it, so went by a nickname given to her when she was little. Rose felt as though someone was looking at her. She carelessly glanced down the table, quickly spotting the culprit. It was a boy about her age. He had long platinum hair that was cut so it hung slightly in his eyes. He had light, stormy, blue-grey eyes that seemed clouded. He winked at her as her eyes locked with his. She smiled coyly at him and turned back to her new friends,

"Who's the guy with grey-blue eyes?" Katie looked down the table,

"You mean Draco?" Rose shrugged and said,

"The guy sitting next to the Romanian." Katie glanced down again,

"Ya, that's Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin 'god' you could say. He thinks he has every girl hanging off his arm. He's full of it, with his father all rich and everything, he thinks he owns everything. Every Slytherin adores him, but us; we're the 'outcast' group, but I have to say that we have the most fun." Dark looked at Draco and then back at her friends. She smirked evilly. Lilly raised her eyebrows,

"I've only seen one person in my whole life that can pull a smirk like that, and it's Malfoy."

"Do my ears deceive me? Or am I being discussed down here?" Lilly and Dark turned around. There was a teen, about their age, standing there. He stood with an air that said he was in control. It was Draco. Rose smirked slightly and said,

"And now how did you get down _here_ so fast?" He smirked, extended his hand and said,

"Draco Malfoy" Dark placed her hand in his and said,

"Dark Rose, it's a pleasure to be finally meeting you." Draco raised her hand to his lips, kissed it gently, and said,

"The pleasure is all mine." Rose smiled and leaned her head down slightly as if to say, 'why thank you.'

"I'll see ya around" Draco said as he walked off, with the Romanian next to him. Rose smiled with an evil glint in her eye as she watched them walk off to the other end of the table. She turned back to her friends who were staring at her. She broke out into a soft laugh and said,

"He thinks he can get just any girl. I'll show him." Lilly smiled, but said,

"Many girls have said that, so far none have succeeded." Rose took a sip of pumpkin juice, grimaced, and said,

"Well, I just hope I'll be the first." After a pause she asked,

"How can you guys stand this stuff?" Rose plucked her wand out of her pocket and flicked it at the cup, muttering no words. It quickly changed to pure water. She took a sip and said,

"Much better" Jimmy stared at her,

"How could you do that?" She rolled her eyes and said,

"I read, you can't just go off of everything your professors tell you." Jimmy stared at her and said,

"You're another Granger!" Dark gave him a 'who are you talking about' look. Lilly then spoke up,

"Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, as we call them. She's a Muggleborn with the friends of Ronald Weasley, and the 'sacred' boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. The three of them have it out for Malfoy, and vice versa. They're right there." Lilly pointed at a small group in the middle of the Gryffindor table. There was a boy and a girl on the side facing the Slytherin table. There was a girl and a boy facing the other two. The girl on the side facing the Slytherin's had deep red hair. She looked about a year younger than the other four. The boy next to her had messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. As Rose glanced at the scar on his forehead she realized it was the famous Harry Potter. The girl on the other side had long brunette hair that was in soft curls flowing down her back. The boy beside her appeared to be the other girl's brother. He had bright red hair that was slightly curly. As Rose glanced back at her friends she found out that she was right about that the black haired, green eyed boy was Harry Potter. The two red-heads were Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley, but went by the names Ron and Ginny. The girl beside Ron was Hermione Granger. Dark pushed her plate into the center of the table, and asked,

"Can we leave, or do we have to wait?" Jake answered,

"Since it's the first dinner since we've been back we have to wait, but any other meal we can just leave." Dark was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up,

"Now that you are all stuffed and warmed, I will give a few announcements. First for the first-years, the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. Secondly the fourth years and up will be having a trip to Hogsmeade in two weeks. Lastly, 6th and 7th years will be having extra curriculum lessons. See your head of house for sign up sheets. Now off to bed with you all." Everyone broke out into chatter as they finished eating and left the Great Hall. Dark Rose followed Lilly, Jake, Reggie, Jimmy, and Katie to the Slytherin Common Room. It was stunning; the green, silver, and black walls and contents were scattered around the room. The two girls led Rose up to their dorm. The three of them shared a room. When they entered, they all looked at it in disgust. Dark made a face and said,

"Do you really like these colors?" Both girls shook their heads. They all finally agreed on black, dark purple, and light blue. With a flick of her wand, Dark changed the contents of the room to be those three colors. The other two squealed and hugged Rose. She grinned, yawned, and said,

"I'm tired; I'll see you in the morning." The three of them changed and slid under the covers of their own respected beds.


	2. Chapter 2

At around four in the morning the thin, pale, dark brown-haired girl slipped out of her covers.

She walked over to her dresser, slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Rose slipped down to the entrance hall and walked out into the misty grounds. She tied the laces of her shoes and started jogging around the grounds. She started running when she neared the Forbidden Forest. When she neared the front doors to the mansion she slowed. She drew her wand out of her pocket and flicked it. The time flashed dimly before her. She had only been running for a half an hour. She turned and jogged down to the Quidditch Field. She accioed her broom from her room and gracefully slipped onto it.

Down across the castle a young man woke up. He dragged himself out of bed, slipped on some practice clothes, opened his window, and soared out to the Quidditch Field on his broom. He slowed slightly as he saw that someone was already there. He lowered himself to the very edge of the field as he watched the girl lower herself down to the grassy field. She slipped off the broom and placed it gently on the edge of the grassy plain. She flicked her wand and dim black lines appeared every so often on the field. She walked over to one end and bent down. She broke out into a sprint towards one of the lines. As she came up on it, she bent down, touched the line, turned, and ran back to the beginning line. She repeated this several times down the field until she came on the last one and sprinted back to the finish. She twisted slightly so her back popped and was about to flick her wand to make the lines disappear when Draco stepped out of the shadows and said,

"Doesn't that tire you?" Dark Rose spun around to stare at him. She smiled slightly and said,

"Not after a while, I'm been doing this everyday for three years, so it doesn't bother me. You want to try it? I can do it with you." Draco shrugged, placed his broom by Rose's, and stepped over to stand beside Dark. She replaced her wand, bent down and counted quietly,

"3….2….1" at one they were off. They bent down to touch the first line synchronized. As they continued, Dark slowed down just enough to stay with Draco but to be just ahead of him. When they finished, Draco was panting and Dark was grinning. She looked at him and asked,

"Good work out?" she flicked her wand and a bottle of water appeared in her hand. She handed it to Draco. He took a gulp and then replied,

"Yes, I can't believe you do this everyday." She just shrugged, but there was a smile playing on her lips. Draco looked over at her. She was standing with her hands in her pocket. She looked about five foot three. She wore black sweat pants with a grey hoodie over her upper body. Her hair was a deep brown that almost looked black. It had natural purple and blonde streaks in it. She had placed her layered hair into a high ponytail while she had worked out, and now she let it down. It flowed gracefully around her shoulders. She had a light tan that contracted beautifully with her light violet eyes. The pupil appeared to be a blueish, teal colour. The iris was a beautiful violet colour. The rest of her eye that should be white was really a grey color. She flicked her wand again and the time flashed before them. They still had an hour before 6:30. Dark Rose picked up her broom and flew into the air. Draco followed and before long, they were playing a game of tag in the sky. Draco was "it" and he started to stalk Rose just like he did with snitch, he dove down and was about to tag her "it" when she did a weird upward flip. Draco quickly turned to see Dark. She smirked and said,

"Bet you didn't expect that did you?" Draco just stared at her. She flicked her wand and the time flashed once again before them. She sighed and said,

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, see you later in class."

Later that day, the three boys were bickering about something or another, most likely Quidditch. Hermione sighed and looked around, obviously bored with the conversation. Hermione caught sight of Rose. She was just walking along alone slightly behind them. Hermione dropped back slightly and said,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Dark looked up, startled. She smiled when she recognized Hermione and said,

"Dark Rose, you can call me by one or the other." Hermione smiled back and then looked at the boys and sighed. Rose laughed softly and said,

"I can take a guess, their talking about sports? Yes, now the redhead is Ron, the black haired one is Harry. So who's the other one?" Hermione stared at her. Rose smiled and said,

"My friends told me." Hermione gave her another questioning look. Rose smiled again and said,

"Lilly, Katie, Jimmy, Reggie, and Jake." Hermione grinned. Rose then asked,

"So who's the other guy?" Hermione answered with a quick,

"Jeremy Dave" Rose looked at her with an astonished look. She then turned and said,

"Jer? Is that really you?" Jeremy turned and stared at her. Then he ran and gathered her into his arms. She hugged him back as he spun her around. Everyone was staring at them. Dark smiled and whispered something in Jeremy's ear. She pulled out of his embrace and walked off towards the Great Hall with her "clique" following her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all spun to look at Jeremy with an astonished look on their faces. Jeremy sighed and started to walk to the Great Hall while saying over his shoulder,

"I'll explain while I eat." They all followed him into the Hall for supper. They sat down all three facing him as Ginny sat down next to him. He took a sip out of his goblet that he had just recently changed to water and started,

"Well to start out, Crystal's my sister, but she prefers to go by the name Dark Rose. We were separated when we were little, but got to know each other when we met when we were twelve. I lived with our parents, but I never found out where she lived before we met up again. She left after we had met for the first time to live with our aunt. She was attending an American Wizarding school before this as Dumbledore said. I sadly don't really know much about her, but I know she's a tough girl who will stand up for anyone or anything she believes is right."

After dinner was over, Dark and her friends retreated to the dungeons. They were all sitting on the couches and the floor, occupying the space by the fire. They turned to Rose as she sat in one of the plush chairs. She was curled up, looking very comfortable as she stared into the fire. They looked at her for a while before Lilly asked,

"Well, are you going to tell up about you and the Dave boy?" Rose looked at them startled before she let a smile grace her lips,

"He's my twin brother." She said simply. Her friends took a minute to register what she said before they exploded into questions. Dark just laughed, rose from her chair, bid them good night, and walked up to her room.

- - -

For the first two months at Hogwarts, things went perfectly for Dark Rose. She had friends, made good grades, and no one especially hated her. She learned over these few months that Jimmy was gay, Draco had quite a temper, and that the teachers loved springing unexpected things upon the students. Also she found new friendships in Hermione and Ginny. They would hang out together and even come to each other's common rooms. People objected fiercely, but soon learned that the five girls new many spells that were painful. No one mentioned it anymore, but they still haven't accepted it. Jeremy was still her over-protective brother. Obviously making up for all those years he couldn't protect her, because of when they were apart. Rose surprised her friends with Pansy. It turned out the Pansy was Dark's cousin, and Rose called her Siv, short for Sylvia. Almost everyone remembered when the met each other for the first time in years. Rose had been walking over the Gryffindor Table for breakfast when Pansy blocked her path. She had crossed her arms and said,

"You better stay away from my man." Rose's raised her eyebrows and asked,

"What did you say your name was?" Pansy looked at her and said,

"Pansy Parkinson" To everyone's surprise Rose's tired face broke out into a big smile as she said,

"Well, hello to you too, stranger." Pansy's face went into confusion before realization hit her. She stared at Rose before asking,

"Kris?" At Rose's smile and nod, Pansy threw her arms around Rose and Rose hugged back. By now everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them in confusion. They let go and Pansy asked,

"Am I done?" Rose laughed and said,

"I need to check around to make sure you don't owe me anything." Pansy pouted. Rose laughed, placed her arm across Pansy's shoulder and they walked over to the Slytherin Table for a change. She usually sat with the Gryffindors, which people were surprised by, but they got used to it. Lilly and Katie sat across from Pansy and Rose. Hermione and Ginny watched from the Gryffindor Table with confused and hurt expressions on their faces as the watched their friend meet up with one of their enemies and seem to know her from before. They turned back to Harry and Ron who looked shocked and continued eating with a shrug. The two girls couldn't understand why Rose had befriended them if she was just going to leave them for a Slytherin. The rest of the day they avoided Rose. Finally after dinner, Rose went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and as she stepped in, the whole room quieted. She ignored everyone as she looked for Ginny and Hermione. She spotted them over the in the corned near the fire. She walked towards them and smiled as they looked up. She smile slipped off of her face when she saw the two girls glaring at her. She cocked her head to one side and asked,

"What?" They looked at her like she had grown an extra head. Ginny glared at Rose and said,

"What do you mean 'what?' You know why we're mad." Rose raised her eyebrows and said,

"Do I now?" They both stared at her incredulously. Ginny sighed and said,

"You left us for Parkinson." Rose laughed, but it quickly died as the two girls glared at her once more. She looked at them and asked,

"So I'm not allowed to friends with my cousin?" They looked confused, but it soon turned back into anger. Hermione said harshly,

"So you leave us straight away for your death eater cousin?" Rose stared at her and said,

"She's not a death eater. Tell me, ever since Third Year, has she been mean and hanging off the arm of one guy?" The two girls looked confused but nodded. Rose continued,

"Well the summer before Third Year for some reason we had an argument and it turned into a bet. Siv bet that she could be mean to everyone at her school and hang off the arm of some guy till the next time she saw me. And so the bet was formed. I haven't seen her till this morning." The two girls again stared at her. Finally Hermione spoke up and asked,

"So you're telling us that her being mean and 'loving' Malfoy was a bet?" Rose nodded and then got up, she started walking towards the portrait door and when she got there, she turned around and said,

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later I guess." The two girls nodded in stunned silence.

For the next two weeks there was a soft silence between the three girls that hadn't been there before. Everyone noticed a change in Pansy. One Gryffindor first year boy told any who would listen to him that he had dropped a book next to Pansy in the library. He had turned to run away from her wrath when a soft voice behind him had caused him to turn around. Pansy had given him a small smile as she offered the book back to him. He had taken it in bewildered silence. Pansy had smiled again and turned back to her own book to continue her essay. Pansy 'grew' back into the kind girl she was before. Everyone loved her, but they knew to run away if she was angry. Draco had learned that Pansy liking him was all a joke, but he was glad, since it was annoying to have her hanging off him arm. They grew to be really good friends. Hermione, Ginny, Lilly, Katie, Pansy, and Rose all became really close. Many people called them the Demosthenes, but Demos for short. They didn't really like the name, but it suck and they grew to like it. The boys, Harry, Ron, Jeremy, Reggie, Jimmy, Blaise, and Draco would sometimes join them, but they didn't get alone very well. They would behave around the girls, but just sticking all the guys together alone caused great problems. Lilly, Katie, Pansy and Rose all sat at the Gryffindor Table every morning for breakfast with Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Lunch they would sit with their respected tables; and for dinner Hermione and Ginny joined the Slytherin crew. They also knew each other's passwords for the common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning, just as the majority of the students had started eating, Dumbledore stood up and said,

"I have an announcement, today after lunch we will have the 2nd muggle studies class meet outside on the front lawn." Dark groaned and said,

"I can't believe they still make every 7th Year take that stupid class." Jeremy rolled his eyes and said,

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be something exciting this time." Rose looked at him with a how-could-that-class-be-interesting look. Jeremy rolled his eyes, slung his bag over one shoulder and walked off to class with Rose beside him.

After lunch the 2nd muggle studies class, which consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins, gathered in the front lawn. No one seemed very excited. Rose was laying in the grass with her eyes closed with her friends randomly scattered around her fooling around in different ways. Mr. Gales approached the class with something tucked under his arm. After he had everyone's attention, he led then down to a different part of the lawn. There was set up two sorts of ramps, and a paved area. He set down the thing he was carrying. It was a flat piece of wood with the two ends curling upwards slightly and it had four wheels on the bottom of it. Rose glanced at it then turned to find her brother. She found him staring at it with a soft smile on his lips. Mr. Gales turned to the class and said,

"This is a muggle contraption know as a skateboard. I don't know how it works, but I'm sure someone in this class will know." At this, many Gryffindors were looking at Hermione. She stared at it with apprehension. Rose then looked at the teacher and raised her hand. After Mr. Gales had called on her, she said,

"Jeremy Dave knows how. He loves them." She turned to look at her brother with a grin on her face. Mr. Gales had brightened and insisted on Jeremy coming up and showing them how it worked. He shook his head, claiming that he had no idea how it worked. Mr. Gales sighed and said,

"Well, too bad, get up here and try to look like you know what you are doing." Jeremy sighed and stalked up to the front and stood in front of the skateboard. He looked at it with distaste and flicked his wand. Instead of the blue board that was there a second before, a black and red, slightly used looking board was in its place. Jeremy placed his wand in his pocket, stepped onto the board with one foot, and pushed off slightly. He went around the paved area once, gathered enough speed, headed towards the ramp, bent down slightly, and was gracefully airborne. He landed just as gracefully as he had taken off. He quickly turned, skidded to a stop, and looked up. Everyone looked impressed, even Mr. Gates. He rode the board over to Mr. Gates, stepped off of it in front of him, walked through the crowds, and paused at his sister. He said something in another language. She just laughed, walked towards the castle, but not before waving at everyone. She sat with her friends at dinner, but ate nothing. As they got up to go back to the common room, Rose told them she would meet up with them later. She walked through the door of the Great Hall and ran into someone. She got up quickly and said,

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been spacing out." Rose held out her hand for the boy to take. He stared at her and said angrily,

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Dark rolled her eyes, bent down and started to help him to his feet. He leapt away from her as though she held a disease and stared at her, still in a disheveled heap on the floor. Dark looked at him in disbelief and finally said,

"Alright then, just stay on the floor where you belong, see if I care." She turned and walked outside before Draco could say anything. He got up, brushed his clothes off, and walked outside after Dark. He stood there for a moment as a blast of cold air hit him. He saw her sitting under an oak tree, scribbling on a page in a notebook. He smirked as he crept up behind her silently. He reached out and snatched the notebook out of her hands. She jumped to her feet and spun around to look at him. He was staring at the notebook. In it held Dark's precious drawings. She was a facemaker; she could glance at someone's face once and draw a perfect replica of it. He flipped through the pages with an astonished look on his face as she sighed and looked away. He came across pictures of many people, but stopped at one in particular. There was a Draco on the page before him. The Draco in the picture had a small smile gracing his lips. As he continued to stare at it in disbelief, Rose said,

"I could only guess that that was how you would look with a smile." He cocked his head slightly upwards to stare at her. At her sad expression he placed a questioning look on his face and asked,

"What?" She shrugged and said,

"I doubt I'll ever be able to see it." She snatched the notebook out of his hands, closed it, slung her backpack onto her shoulder, and took off towards the castle. Draco hurried towards her and was soon walking side by side with Dark Rose. They walked in a comforting silence until they were inside. Draco turned towards Rose and caught her arm, causing her to stop. He ducked his head down for a moment before looking up at her and saying,

"I'm s…. I….I just don't get how you can hang out with them." Rose looked at the ground and looked back up, only to be caught in an eye lock with his blueish silver eyes. She sighed and said,

"No one should judge someone by first appearance. You need to know the person before really making a judgment about them. If you glance at someone and say, 'oh, she's a nerd' 'she's a slut' 'he's a player' then you judge them. Even if those things might be true, wait, and then if you have to, judge them." She smiled, pecked Draco lightly on the cheek, and left for the common room.

That Saturday morning our Rose slept in. Lilly hurried over and shook her saying,

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for the Hogsmeade Trip. You have ten minutes to get down there on time." Rose sighed, but got out of bed. She took a fast shower, and threw on some clothes, drying her hair with a spell. Lilly, Katie, and Rose hurried down to the Entrance Hall. After a moment or so, they were allowed to go to their carriages. Lilly and Katie invited Hermione to ride with them, and shop with them when they got to the village. She accepted and all four of them settled into a carriage comfortably. When they got to the village, Katie and Lilly immediately insisted on going to a clothes shop. Hermione and Rose grudgingly agreed. Lilly grabbed Rose's wrist and Katie took Hermione's and the two pairs went off to separate stores. Lilly tried on a shirt and came out of the dressing room asking,

"How do I look?" Rose looked at her and said,

"Not bad." Lilly sighed and said,

"Does it look good on me? Does it make me look fat? Does the colour complement my eyes and hair? Anything?" Dark laughed and said,

"No it doesn't make you look fat, it looks fine on you, as for the colours you'll have to ask someone else." Lilly looked at her and said,

"Come on, it's not that hard to tell which colours compliment my hair and eyes." Rose shifted uncomfortably and said,

"Ya well, it would be easier if I could see colours." Lilly stalled a minute then realization hit her. She asked,

"You're colour blind?" Rose nodded. Lilly's mouth formed an "o" and she disappeared into the dressing room once more. After Lilly paid for two shirts, they left the store. Lilly turned to Rose and asked,

"So what do you want to do?" Rose shrugged and said,

"Let's just walk around and if we find a shop we want to go in, we'll go in." Lilly agreed. Not before long they came on a store that grabbed Dark's attention. She grabbed Lilly's wrist and looked at the store, before them stood a muggle shop. Lilly laughed and they walked inside. Rose immediately went over to the desk and asked,

"Where are your laptops?" The guy working there led her over to a back room. Rose grinned and thanked the man. After calling Lilly over, she browsed the laptops. She finally settled on a slightly expensive looking one. She picked it up gently and inspected it. She looked satisfied and called the man over. After purchasing the laptop, but having it delivered later, they walked out of the store. Lilly looked at Rose and said,

"I would never have guessed that you liked Muggle things." Rose laughed and then said,

"Oh, we're almost late." She grabbed Lilly's wrist and they hurried off towards the Three Broomsticks. Inside they quickly spotted Hermione and Katie talking at a table by the window. They walked over and joined them. Rose waved and said,

"Hey guys!" They all smiled and started talking about what they did. Katie looked at Rose in awe when they mentioned her buying a laptop. Katie said,

"I love those, can I borrow it sometime." Rose laughed and said,

"Sure, just don't break it." Lilly added,

"And don't ask her for clothes advice!" Rose laughed again with Hermione and Katie looking on in confusion. Rose took pity on them and said,

"I'm colour blind." Hermione gave a soft "oh", but Katie looked confused. She asked,

"But when you first came here you asked about the guy with the grey-blue eyes." Rose sighed and said,

"It's weird, I can't tell colours, just the colour of people's eyes. So I guess that's why I appreciate people's eyes so much." They all nodded understandably. After a comfortable silence Lilly asked,

"Rose, do you draw?" Dark looked at her in surprise, and said,

"Why?" Lilly shrugged and said,

"I just heard Malfoy telling Zambini that you could draw." At this, Rose's face started to darken. She answered,

"Yes, I do, but I don't appreciate him telling everyone about it." Katie then spoke up,

"How does he know and not us?" Rose sighed and said,

"One day while I was drawing he ripped my notebook out of my hands." Hermione then asked,

"Can we see your drawings?" Rose shrugged and replied,

"I guess since Draco saw them, then you guys deserve to." She smiled and took her notebook out of her bag. She placed it on the table between the three of them and stared out of the window in boredom as they turned page after page over with astonished looks on their faces. They each took a turn staring at their own face for a bit, with Rose still staring out the window. Rose sighed and shifted. She quietly slipped something out of her bag, placed a wire into on of the holes in it, and placed something in her right ear. Once Katie, Hermione, and Lilly were done looking at the pictures they turned to Dark. She was sitting looking out the window, while holding a small, thin, black box in her hand. Hermione, who was sitting on her right side, plucked it out of her hand and looked at it. It was an Ipod. Hermione scrolled through all the songs and selected one. She stole the left ear headphone and put in her left ear, jerking the right one out of Rose's ear by accident. Rose glared at her and placed the right one into her own ear. Then they both started mouthing the words and dancing around in their seats. Lilly and Katie were laughing hysterically at their actions. Laughing, all four of them exited the café, with Hermione and Rose still attached to the Ipod. Rose quickly shut off her Ipod, placed it in her bag, and pulled the other three into the muggle store they were earlier in. She walked in and looked around. She immediately spotted something and walked over to a wall of stuff. She looked around for a bit, picking some things up, but put everything back except for two things. She paid for them and Katie, Hermione, and Lilly followed her outside. She placed something in the same hole that she had earlier placed the headphones in. Katie stared at her and asked,

"What are you doing?" Rose laughed and replied,

"I'm making it so we can all hear." She gave them all one earphone. Hermione stared at it. There was a wire that was spit in two into which two pairs of headphones were placed. Hermione shook her head and laughing, all four of them climbed into a carriage, signaling the end of the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose seemed very tired after this trip, and no one really knew why. She always went to bed early, but no one knew when she woke up. Jeremy didn't seem very concerned, which surprised everyone, since he loved to be the over-protective brother. This morning was no different; Rose sighed and placed her head on the table with a soft 'thunk'. Jeremy rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hand with his elbow on Rose's back. She turned her head slightly and glared at him. He laughed, but removed his arm. As the owls started coming in for the morning mail, Dark sat up. She grumbled softly and sipped her water. Just then a pure black owl landed in front of her. The tips of the owl's wings were a slight violet coloring, as were her eyes. Dark softly placed her hand on her owl's head and petted it. Dark then looked at the package Shade had brought. She opened it and grinned. She lifted out the packing fluff. Her brother looked in and stared.

"Do I get one?" he asked. Dark laughed, shook her head and replied,

"I bought this with my own money." She lifted a thin black box out of the package, set it on the table, pulled out her wand, and with a flick, the package was gone. Everyone now stared at the black box, wondering what it was. Dark put her hand on the side before looking up at everyone. She gave them all and innocent 'What did I do?' look. Everyone but her friends looked away. Harry, Hermione, and Jeremy looked at the black box, knowing was it was. Ron and Ginny stared at it in bewilderment, as they had no idea what it was. Dark push her thumb against a spot on the side of the box and lifted. The whole top of the box swung up since there were hinges on the far side. She pressed a button on the box and a few lights flickered on the black box.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, still bewildered. Dark laughed and said,

"A laptop, it's a portable computer." She drew blank looks from the Weasleys. She sighed and said to the other three,

"What to help me out while I try to get this thing to work?" They smiled and turned to the Weasleys to explain. Dark turned back to her beloved laptop and used to touch pad to move the mouse around on the screen. She clicked the buttons a few times, and typed in something. Jeremy turned to look at her. She turned the laptop slightly towards him and typed in some more things. She sat back and waited for the thing to come to life. She had put many security features on it, and now was waiting for them to load. She took a bite out of her apple and smiled as a little box popped up on the screen, saying that the uploads were done. She signed out, and shut down the computer. She closed it and slid it onto the seat next to her. Shade received one more pat before leaving. She grabbed a piece of bacon from Ron's plate, ate it in a gulp, and lifted off. She was one of the last owls to leave. Dark slid the laptop into her bag and ran quickly to catch up with her other friends for class. They sat down in the back on the right. The whole class grew quiet as McGonagall entered the classroom. She turned around when she reached her desk.

"Good day class, now Miss Patil, can you please pass out these pencils. Everyone, with the pencil you are to transfigure it into a flower, then the flower into a book, then the book into a bird and then back into a pencil. Please get started." Dark stared at her pencil with a thought and waved her wand lightly above it. It turned into a little black rose. She looked at it again, flicked her wand and it turned into a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. By now everyone was staring at her. She didn't notice as she flicked her wand again to change it into a sparrow. She rolled her eyes at it and changed it to a hawk. She flicked her wand one last time to turn it into a pencil. She looked up startled when McGonagall spoke up,

"50 points Slytherin, good job Miss Dark." Dark smiled slightly and leaned back in her chair. Her friends grumbled in protest since they couldn't figure out how to do it. Jake, who was sitting next to Rose asked,

"How did you do it?" Rose smiled and said,

"Imagine what you want it to turn into. Every single detail, then say the spell and flick your wand, still concentrating on the details." Jake turned back to his pencil, raised his wand, then lowered it, turned back to Rose, and asked,

"What's the spell for it?" Rose just grinned evilly and said,

"That, my friend, is something you will have to find out for yourself." McGonagall dismissed the class, giving everyone, except Rose, homework to transfigure the pencil. Rose slung her bag over herself so the strap was on one shoulder and the bag on the opposite hip.

One morning, about a week later, Dumbledore stood up and said,

"I have an announcement. On January 14th there will be a Masquerade Ball for 5th years and up. Have a good day." Suddenly the Great Hall was bombarded with whispers and girls chatting about whom they would go with, and what their outfit would look like. Rose simply looked down at her cereal, took one more bite, pushed her bowl to the middle of the table, placed her arms on the table, and let her head fall down onto her arms. Ginny, who was sitting next to Dark, poked her in the ribs lightly and said,

"So? When are you going shopping?" Dark twisted her head slightly to look up at Ginny and said,

"I need to talk to Dumbledore to let you, Hermione, Lilly, Katie, Pansy, and I go to a store I know of. She's really good with dresses, and she can find us the perfect dress." Ginny grinned, linked arms with the sleepy Rose, and they went to class, even though they had different classes. The day went by slowly, and finally when Rose had a free period, she used it to go to Dumbledore. She walked down the silent hallways towards the gargoyles. Without a thought, she whispered,

"Lemon drops." She immediately thought how stupid that was, because she had no idea what the password was. To her surprise, the gargoyles sprang to life and moved out of her way. She went up the moving staircase and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" She turned the knob and pushed gently. The door slid forward in an arc smoothly. She closed the door behind her and stepped up to the Headmaster's desk. He looked up at her expectantly. She cleared her throat and said,

"I would like permission for Ginny, Hermione, Lilly, Katie, Pansy, and myself to go to Wythford on Saturday to shop for the Masquerade Ball." Dumbledore smiled and said,

"Of course. You may all leave at 8 in the morning, and must be back by 9 o'clock that same night." Dark nodded slightly with a smile on her lips. She left the office and returned to her dorm. She told the girls the next morning and they were all excitedly waiting for Saturday to come. Currently, Rose was sitting up on her bed, drawing another face of Draco, again with him smiling. She sighed as she finished. She slipped into her pajamas, and got under the covers of her bed.

Saturday arrived slowly for the girls. Finally it came. Lilly and Katie snuck over to Rose's bed. Katie glance at the clock, it was 6:30. They lifted the bucket between them, yanked the covers off of Rose, and quickly dumped the icy water onto her. She yelped and jumped out of bed. Lilly and Katie started laughing and ran down to the common room. Rose grabbed her wand and tore after them.

Blaise woke Draco up early to workout that morning. They had just finished and were sitting in the common couches when Lilly and Katie ran in, laughing hysterically. Just as they cleared the stairs of the girl's dormitory, Rose flew down the stairs. She was wearing a grey tank top with black pajama shorts. The second thing the boys noticed was that she was soaking wet. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her wand in one hand and had a completely emotionless face. She glanced about the common room, nodding at Blaise and Draco, when they were in her view. She narrowed her eyes a bit when she got near them though. She raised her wand, and a light blue flash shone throughout the room. She then smirked. She walked towards the boys and stopped. She was a foot away from Draco's chair and two feet away from Blaise's chair. She smiled softly at the boy's confused looks, but it turned into a smirk as she looked by the base of Draco's chair. There sat Lilly. Draco looked down in surprise; they had only noticed Rose's appearance, that they hadn't noticed the girls hiding by them. Rose calmly walked over to Draco, then, just as Lilly was about to run for it, Rose did a flip over the chair. Rose grabbed both of Lilly's arms, twisted them behind her back, and pinned her to the floor. Draco, Blaise, and Katie just stared. Rose leaned towards Lilly so her mouth was near Lilly's ear. She whispered something in her ear and Lilly paled. Rose smirked, but said something else. Lilly's face brightened and she nodded. Rose smirked even more while she whispered something back into Lilly's ear. Lilly grew bright red as Rose finished and released her. Dark stood behind her slightly with her arms crossed. Lilly got up off the floor and looked at Rose with a do-I-have-to look. Rose just looked at her. Lilly sighed, walked towards Blaise, sat on his lap, and started kissing him. Rose smirked and walked over to an astonished Katie. She stood in front of her, blocking Katie's view of the making-out couple. She said something to her quietly and then walked away with an accomplished look on her face. Draco watched as Katie paled and walked up to the boy's dormitory. Draco could only imagine what she had to do. Draco shook his head at the kissing couple and walked up the girl's dormitory stair. He leaned against the open doorway as Rose flicked her wand at her bed, magicing it dry and made. She sighed and flicked her wand at Lilly's and Katie's beds, magicing their beds made. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Draco went over to Rose's bed and looked at a book that was on her bedside table. He sat on her bed, leaned against the headboard, opened the book, and started reading. It was a notebook that held all sorts of things. There were little sketches of things and little poems. He had almost read through the entire book when the bathroom door opened. There stood Rose. She stared at Draco, and then at the book he held. He smirked slightly and said,

"These are good. I didn't know you drew." She rolled her eyes back and replied with sarcasm,

"And I didn't know I'm a lesbian." Draco raised his eyebrows and asked, pretending to be shocked,

"You are? Oh, I'll go tell Pansy." At this Rose smirked and said,

"Oh, trust me…. She knows." He made a gagging motion. She smirked evilly. They bickered jokingly for a bit longer until they were interrupted by Lilly. She walked over to her closet. She grabbed some clothes, turned to look at Rose, and said,

"Ready to shop?" Rose rolled her eyes, got up, grabbed her sweatshirt, slipped it over her head, and said,

"Yes, but I am not getting Katie." Draco sighed and asked,

"Do you want me to go break them up?" Lilly laughed and nodded. Dark just shook her head. As soon as Draco left, Lilly slipped on her clothes. While she was doing this, Rose placed a few things in a black messenger style bag. She slung it over her head and walked down to the common room. Katie was walking out of the boy's dormitory and past Rose on the way to her own dorm. She smirked at Katie's haphazard appearance. Katie tried to glared, but a grin was plastered on her face instead. Rose escaped out into the quietness of the hall as Katie went to get dressed in some proper clothes. Rose silently strolled up to Gryffindor Common Room with her Ipod playing in her ears. She approached the portrait lady silently, then said,

"Excuse me, madam. Could you give Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley a message for me?" The lady blinked a couple of times, because she had just woken up, and replied,

"Of course miss. What is it?" Rose smiled slightly and said,

"Could you please tell them to get up and that we have to leave in an hour. And tell them that I will wait for them in the entrance hall." The lady nodded and said,

"Wait right there, and I'll be right back." Rose nodded, walked over to the wall next to the portrait and slid down it, comfortably closing her eyes as her mind was filled with music. Soon the lady slid back into her portrait and spoke into the emptiness around her,

"Hello? Miss?" Rose stood up and gracefully slid in front of the portrait. The lady nodded slightly and said,

"They are up, and say they will be there soon." Rose nodded and smiled her thanks to the lady and walked off to the stairs. She walked down into the Great Hall and slid onto a seat at the Slytherin Table on the far end, closest to the door. She pulled out two books, placed her plate to the side, put the books side by side on the table in front of her, and pulled out a muggle pencil. She took a small bite out of her bagel, and immersed herself into translating the book on the left, and writing the English words on the book to the right. She didn't notice when a figure sat down next to her and looked at her book. She glanced up when she heard him choking on his pumpkin juice. She shot him a questioning look. Once he got over not dieing on the juice, Draco said,

"What are you _doing_?!" She laughed and said,

"Working on my Italian." He just stared at her as she took another bite of her bagel, and went back to writing. He looked curiously at the writing utensil she was using. Finally he asked,

"What are you writing with?" She didn't look up from her writing as she said,

"And curiosity killed the cat…… it's a pencil." He looked at her and said,

"Curiosity did what?" She glanced him before shaking her head and saying,

"Nothing, just a muggle saying." They sat in silence as Draco finished breakfast and started to study Rose. Her hair still held the purple and blonde highlights, so Draco could only guess they were natural. Right above her ears, were two braids that went to the back and were placed into a slightly larger braid. This held the hair out of her face, but it still flowed gently around her shoulders. She face held no make-up, since her eyes still captured the look of anyone. Currently the violet irises were bright with concentration, while the teal pupil was the color of the sea, and the rest of the eye was a stormy grey colour. She wore a simple pair of ripped jeans and a simple grey sweatshirt. At the lower bottom right corner of it was a little creature with wings. The word "Tinkerbelle" were in an arc above the thing. On Dark's feet was a pair of black and purple high-top chucks. She checked the last sentence of the Italian book, signed her name in the English one, placed both books in her bag, and turned to Draco. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lilly, Katie, and Pansy sat down across from them. Seconds later, Hermione and Ginny walked in and started for the Slytherin Table. They were about to sit down when they caught sight of Draco. To their amazement, he nodded to them and said,

"Morning." Hermione took a seat on the other side of Rose, while Ginny sat next to Lilly and across from Draco. The five girls started talking, trying to get Rose to join their conversation, but she just mumbled something and took a bite of her bagel. Draco looked at her and asked her in French,

"Why aren't you responsive?" Rose looked up sharply as she heard this. The other girls stopped talking as soon as the French was out of his mouth. Rose smiled slightly and said back in the same language,

"And here I thought everyone in this school just knew English." Draco laughed and shook his head. The other four girls stared at them until Ginny said,

"What are you guys saying?" Rose answered quickly in English,

"Nothing" They looked unconvinced, but went back to their conversation when Draco and Rose started talking back and forth in French. Soon Hermione looked at the thin watch on her arm and said,

"Oh! We have two minutes to get there by eight." Rose looked over at this. She said goodbye to Draco, said one last thing to him in French, got up, slung her backpack over her, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and walked out with the other five girls. Dumbledore stood there in the entrance hall, but off to the right side. Dark led the way over to him. At his nod, she picked up a pinch of power, threw it into the fireplace, said Wythford and stepped into the emerald flames. The other girls followed suite. When the five girls arrived, there was no Rose in sight. They took a moment to glance around the store. It was two floors, but the second floor only extended halfway towards the front. There were rows upon rows of fabric and half made dresses, just waiting for someone to pick them up and finish them. They then spotted Rose flipping through a magazine up towards the front of the store. The girls traipsed over towards her. She smiled at them, put the magazine down, and then whistled. Lilly and Katie glance over their shoulders, wondering why she was whistling. Just then an average sized woman came out of the back. She was slightly taller then the girls, but was plumper. She wore a simple light blue skirt with a simple white t-shirt. Her light brown hair was up in a bun that was held by silver chopsticks. At the sight of Rose the lady's face brightened immensely. She ran forward and wrapped Dark in a hug. Rose laughed and hugged back saying,

"Good to see you, Aunty Tia." Introductions were made and they discovered that Tia's real name was Malley Riche, but she preferred Aunty Tia. She was also Rose's blood aunt. She looked at the girls with a sparkle in her eyes, clapped her hands together, and said,

"Ok, who's first, and what is the occasion?" The five girls shuffled uncomfortably as Rose ignored them as she browsed the store. Tia looked at the five girls before saying,

"Alright, Hermione is it? Yes? Ok, you're first. Now what occasion is it?" Hermione smiled slightly before replying,

"Masquerade Ball" If possible, Aunty Tia's grin grew bigger and her face brightened even more. She clapped her hands together and pulled Hermione gently down one of the isles, motioning for the other girls to join. She stood Hermione on a stool, flicked her wand, and there was Hermione, dressed in a simple white under-dress. Tia then looked at her. She smiled at the anxious look on her face and said,

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just trying to figure out what color will suite you best, and how it will show you off." She cocked her head to the other side before clapping her hands and flicking her wand at Hermione. A pale blue dress was now on her. Tia experimented a bit more before ending with a beautiful dress that accented Hermione's hair, eyes, figure, and everything. She smiled as she stepped off the stool, back in her normal clothes. She stood beside the other girls as Tia repeated the process. Soon there were five dresses on a rack near them. Tia flipped through them again, nodding in approval of her work, flicking her wand here and there to add a simple touch to a dress. She was finally done when she looked at the girls and said,

"Alright, where's my little niece?" They all looked around. Pansy soon spotted her along one of the isles looking at a white dress. Tia glanced at the dress in her niece's hand and said,

"Bring that here." Rose obeyed and soon she was standing on the stool with the simple white dress hugging her every curve. Tia nodded and started muttering in French under her breath. She flicked her wand swiftly creating a black lacy bodice on the dress. She messed around with it before deciding on the finished product. Tia looked at her with tears in her eyes before saying something in French. Rose slipped off the stool and hugged her aunt whispering something in French. It seemed to calm Tia down and she started bustling over to the rack of dresses again. She flicked her wand and a mask was now hanging in a bag outside each of the larger bags that held the dresses. Rose was once again in her normal clothes as they followed Tia to the register. To their amazement, Rose pulled out a credit card and paid for all there dresses. Before they could protest Tia cut in smoothly by asking,

"May I come the afternoon of the dance and help you girls get ready?" She eyes sparkled as they all agreed. She told them that she would bring along the dresses so they wouldn't have to worry about flooing them.


	5. Chapter 5

The winter season approached swiftly, whisking the students into the warmth of their common rooms. The occasional snow ball fight might happen, but the occupants would soon be seen traipsing through the halls, soaking wet and red with cold. Rose had gotten closer to Draco and Blaise. She still hadn't succeeded in getting the two of them to talk to Harry and Ron in a civilized manner, and vice versa. Both pairs were good with the girls, but still couldn't stand each other. Also, Hogwarts bustled with anxious boys trying to get dates to the ball. Harry was going with Ginny, Ron with Hermione, Blaise with Pansy, and Jeremy with Lilly. Katie was trying to get a guy from Ravenclaw to ask her. So far it hasn't happened. Rose could really care less if she went with a date, just as long as she had someone with her. Classes were getting harder, as they should, but everyone seemed to manage. This Friday afternoon, Rose was walking to Transfiguration when she sensed someone fall into step with her. She glanced up, smiled, and murmured a soft,

"Hello" Draco looked over and smiled back. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way across the school. Just as they were nearing the classroom door, Draco stopped, and touched Rose's arm, making her stop as well. Draco looked at her and asked,

"Are you going with anyone to the dance?" Rose looked up with a twinkle in her eyes as she asked,

"Why?" Draco just shrugged and said,

"I'm just curious, that's all" Rose laughed and said,

"No, I am not." Draco nodded and asked,

"Then would you allow me to accompany you?" Rose looked at him with a curious look, but then made it disappear as a smile graced her face. She laughed and said,

"Why I would be delighted." Draco nodded with a pleased look on his face and they walked into Transfiguration just before the bell rang. He winked at her as they took their seats. She just rolled her eyes at him from across the class with a small laugh before turning her attention to the teacher. Professor McGonagall looked at the class from behind her glasses with a prim and proper stance. She started her lesson by saying,

"Today we are working with human transfigurations. Or not-so-human, you could say. Now this most likely won't work on any of you, unless you are an immortal. You will be paired up and will practice this spell in turns upon your partner. If they are human, a light blue light will go off around them, and then fade. If they are immortal, a light depending on what they are will go off, and they will turn into their true self before they choose to turn back. Some of the transformations for the immortals are painful. Now the partners are as listed: Rose-Malfoy, Potter-Parkinson, Granger-Zambini …" As people started to move towards their partners, no one noticed the look of fear that passed between Rose's and Pansy's faces. Rose started, and as expected, Draco had a light blue light flash around him, and then faded. Draco flicked his wand as Rose, muttering the spell. Suddenly a black and purple light surrounded her. Everyone turned to watch as she started to rise in the air. And then a dark flash made everyone glance away. When they looked back at dark she was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. The second thing they noticed was that there where wings coming out of her back. They were ragged, like a faerie's; they were a black colour, that faded into purple and then white at the bottom tips. Everyone stared at her unmoving figure. Pansy stepped forward, bent over Rose, lifted her wand, and just as she was about to mutter a spell, someone sent the transformation spell towards her. She gasped and fell limply to the side as a black and red light flashed throughout the room. She got up off the floor, turned to everyone in the room, and glared at them. She was wearing a black leather corset with black skirt hanging off her thin form. Her eyes were a deep black with red sparkles in them, her milky white skin shown out in contrast to everything about her. At their fearful faces, she grinned evilly, showing her pointed teeth that showed her mark as a vampire. She was about to launch herself towards the crowd of students when Dark suddenly came back to reality. Pansy was midway in her jump when Rose's wings flew open and she launched herself in the air. She caught Pansy around the waist and dragged her backward. She placed herself in front of all the students. Pansy glared at her and said,

"Get out of my way; I've gone thirsty for long enough." Rose glared back with an equal amount of force, and then laughed. She glanced at the students, and then back at Pansy before saying,

"But then what will we do with the bodies?" Pansy grinned again, while everyone shuddered, she said,

"We could just put them with the rest." Rose rolled her eyes before flicking her wand at Pansy. Pansy shrunk slightly to go back to her normal height, while her teeth smoothed out. She shook her head when it was all done, as if to clear the memory. Her clothes had changed back in their normal Hogwarts uniform. Rose replaced her wand and then she transformed before them. She wings faded back into her, and the many scars that had showed up along her arms and one on her cheek went away. As Rose transformed, Pansy gasped and fell to the floor with a soft thump. Rose turned and was about to walk towards her cousin when Professor McGonagall stepped through the students. She stared at the two girls. Rose looked up only to lock eyes with the older woman. She sighed and said,

"I guess this is goodbye." The professor looked at her with a confused expression. Rose looked at her and said,

"Well we have to go don't we?" The female teacher shook her head and said,

"Come, we need to get you two to the headmaster." Rose turned to help Pansy but stopped and stared at her. She bent down and rolled her over slightly. Everyone could now see her pale face. Rose pulled out her wand and waved it over Pansy's body, muttering something in a different language. Pansy took in a gasp and started coughing. Rose dropped her wand and helped Pansy sit up. After the coughing subsided, Pansy looked up to see everyone staring at them in confusion, fear, and admiration. She struggled to get up and when she succeeded, she looked at Rose and said,

"I didn't do it, did I?" Rose shook her head and said,

"No, you're still pure." Pansy sighed in relief and the two cousins walked out of the classroom and followed Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office. The Professor left them alone in the circular office in silence. Rose stared at the old Phoenix. It suddenly burst into flame and Rose smiled at the tiny newborn bird growing out of the ashes. Dumbledore stepped through the open door behind them and walked around them to his desk. He glanced at both young women with a small smile on his face. He sat down at his desk, pressed his finger tips together, and said,

"I have talked to you both separately, and you know what warnings I have told you. People now know about you, as you know. You may choose to stay here, or you may leave. Can you both handle the pressure of others knowing your secret?" Rose glanced at Pansy before turning back to Dumbledore and saying,

"Please, sir, there are more secrets about us. I, for one, don't mind people knowing about me… especially since they have no idea _what_ I am." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Pansy. She was staring at the floor, biting her lip lightly. She looked up and said,

"I will stay here as long as Rose is here. She can protect others from me." Dumbledore nodded sadly before dismissing them. They walked down towards the Great Hall in silence. They stood before the large oak doors. Pansy turned, looked at Rose, and said,

"After you, cousin." Rose laughed, hugged Pansy briefly, and then opened the great doors slightly so they could slip through. They started to walk towards the Slytherin Table before anyone noticed them. A boy at the end of the Gryffindor Table glared at them. Rose looked over at Pansy's bent figure, hooked her arms through her cousin's, and started to skip over to their table. Pansy broke out into laughter, and together, they skipped over to the rest of the Slytherins. Soon everyone stared at the laughing cousins. They breathlessly sat down next to each other as they reached the table. Lilly rolled her eyes at them and said with a smile on her lips,

"Did you have to _skip_?!" Rose just laughed. Reggie leaned across the table and asked,

"Is it true… about transfiguration?" Pansy grew silent and looked at the table while Rose looked at Reggie with a merry twinkle in her eyes. She looked at him with a fake confused expression and said,

"What happened in transfiguration?" Reggie leaned a little closer and asked,

"So you are both vampires?" Rose laughed and said,

"Nope. Siv is, but she's pure. I'm not a vampire." Reggie asked yet another question,

"Pure? And what are you then?" Rose replied swiftly,

"Pure is when a vampire has never been tainted with blood. Thus never drank anyone's or anything's blood. They are, if you will, the 'light' vampires, and the bloodthirsty vampires are the 'dark' vampires. All vampires, when transformed, loose their senses or right and wrong. They always need someone there to protect the others in the area. Like a werewolf, the vampire does not know of its actions till it is human again." Reggie nodded slowly, drinking in the information. He looked at Rose again and repeated one of his questions,

"And what are you?" Rose laughed and said,

"That, my friend, is for me to know, and you to find out." He looked fairly mad about this and looked about ready to argue when Draco sat down next to Rose. Reggie glared at him and left the table with a huff. Draco turned to the girls with a confused look on his face. Rose laughed at this and said,

"You prevented a heated argument, poor, poor Reggie" everyone laughed at this and went back to eating. Rose picked around her plate, pushing all the meat to one side as she delicately ate the pasta. After a few minutes of this she pushed her plate into the center of the table and pulled a book out of her messenger bag. She flipped through it, looking for a page before settling on one and beginning to read. She read the next page before coming to an empty page. She set it on the table and started writing in her normal miniscule writing on the empty page. Draco leaned over her shoulder slightly to look at the page. He stared at with a confused expression on his face. Rose glanced over at him and laughed,

"Spanish, I have to finish a book for my Tudor by next week." Draco sighed and said,

"All I know is French and English." Rose laughed and said,

"I know a few." Pansy was taking a sip of pumpkin juice when she heard this. She choked on her drink. Once she recovered she said,

"A few? Then I know none! What number are you on now?" By now their whole "clique" was listening as Rose muttered something under her breath. Pansy glared at her and asked,

"What was that?" Rose sighed and said,

"Fourteen" Their whole side of the table stared at her. She groaned, put her book in her book bag, and walked out of the Great Hall. She put her headphones into her ears and walked out in the cool night. She walked towards the lake. When she got there, she sat down and stared out at the ripples on the clear surface. She lay down after awhile on the soft, grassy bank.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stared up at the swaying tree limbs. She closed her eyes against the sun's glare as she tried to figure out what woke her. She lifted her head up slightly and looked at her stomach. It was covered in grass. She sat up and brushed it off, looking around for the culprit. Her attention was drawn to on one the bushes as is moved gently in the opposite direction of the wind. Draco suddenly jumped out, picked her up bridal style, ran towards the lake, and promptly threw her in. Rose screamed as she rushed through the air to meet the water beneath. Draco bent over laughing as she rose in the water, sputtering like mad. His smile quickly faded at the look on her face. His eyes widened at Rose's glare, and he took off running towards the castle. He darted around people as Rose calmly stepped out of the lake and dried herself. She glanced up at the castle and started jogging towards it. She smiled at some people as they smiled and waved back. She slipped through the great doors of the mansion. She sat on the floor next to the door and started tracing something onto the stones with her wand. Blaise was walking towards open doors when he spotted Rose. He stared at her in confusion, but sat next to her. He watched as she flicked her wand towards the stones and suddenly little figures stood up against the stone. He ogled at the different colored students wandered around in the mansion replica. They were coloured according to their houses. Blaise saw mini Rose and himself in a green colour as they sat in the entrance hall. She enlarged a section of the building, and right before his eyes, Blaise saw a mini Draco darting through the halls, dodging people as he went. Rose smirked as she flicked her wand, making the replica fade back into the stones. She nodded at Blaise as she got up and quickly disappeared down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts.

Draco darted around another group of students. He was lost. He knew he shouldn't have thrown her in, but it was too good of an opportunity to miss. And now she was after him. He scrabbled around another corner as he spotted a flash of brown, blonde, and purple. How she met up with him that fast, he had no idea. He started to go down a flight of stairs when he heard a thump behind him. He turned slightly and was met with a mound of colour coming towards him. Rose and Draco went tumbling down the stairs and land in a heap at the bottom. They were both laughing so hard there were tears streaming down their faces. After the laughter died down Draco looked apprehensively at Rose and asked softly,

"You still mad at me?" Rose smirked and looked at him thoughtfully. She was about to nod her head when Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rose stared at him for a moment and was about to say something when Draco butted in and asked,

"How about now?" Rose rolled her eyes, smacked him on the back of the head, and got up. She glanced at him for a second, debating whether or not it was worth it to help him up, but decided against it. She walked off down the hallway with her nose held in the air. Draco got up and flicked his head towards a loud thud. He doubled over laughing once more as he saw what happened. Rose glared at the wall in front of her. She picked herself off the ground muttering,

"Stupid wall, it's never been there before." She appeared mad, but at the sight of Draco holding his stomach with tears rolling down his face, her face broke out into a smile. Soon she was chuckling along with him. Finally after they weren't laughing for the second time, Rose linked arms with him and they walked towards the Great Hall chatting about random things. As they entered the Great Hall, one of them said something, and soon they were chuckling all over again. They stumbled over to the Gryffindor Table for lunch and sat down, with tears still streaming down their faces. Rose gasped out at to her brother,

"My stomach…. Hurts so much…." Jeremy smiled and shook his head at them. Harry and Ron both stared at Rose and Draco as the laughter subsided. Hermione, Ginny, and Lilly soon joined them at the table. They sat down and kind of stared at the laughing pair, but shrugged it off as one of the crazy things Rose did. Blaise walked over and say down next to Hermione. He looked at the smiling Draco as he said something to Rose and said,

"I've never seen him actually smile. It's always a sneer or a smirk." Hermione nodded and said,

"They look so happy with each other." Rose looked over at Jeremy with shining eyes and asked,

"What did you say?" Jeremy rolled his eyes and repeated,

"Dumbledore said we can go to the hospital today." Rose's smile faded slightly, but she forced it to stay as she hugged her brother. He tried to appear happy also, but Ginny noticed his smile was strained. She leaned over the table and asked,

"You ok?" He looked up at her and nodded, smiling at her concern. She looked at him suspiciously, but turned back to her meal.

After a boring lunch, Rose and Jeremy approached Dumbledore's office. Again a strange candy name appeared in Rose's head and she said it, making the gargoyles come to life and jump out of the way. They made their way up the staircase, into his office, and through the fireplace, landing in the hospital. They walked down the hallway and finally found the room they were looking for. They walked in and shut the door. On the bed there lay a frail woman. Her hair was white and wispy, framing her forget-me-not blue eyes. She looked at them as they came in and a small smile appeared on her lips and she whispered,

"Jeremy" he smiled and came towards her and hugged her. She hugged him back and looked at Rose. Her face darkened as she said,

"You're his girlfriend right?" She didn't give Rose a chance to reply as she continued,

"You better not break his heart. He needs a strong girl. You look too frail to be any good." She turned back to Jeremy and said,

"You would do better without this girl. You need someone better." Rose slipped from the room, muttering something in French about tea. Jeremy turned back to his mother with a sigh and said,

"Mom, she's just a really good friend. She tries to be so strong for me and my friends, but sometimes it's just too heavy of a burden." Mrs. Davenport nodded slowly and whispered,

"I understand, now tell me all about school." Jeremy sighed, pulled a chair next to the bed, sat on it, and started to tell his mother about the happenings at school. Rose came back unnoticed. She leaned against the doorframe, sipping her drink with a sigh as she looked at the two happily talking.

It had been a week since the visit to the hospital and Rose was noticeably quiet and withdrawn; only Draco could pull her out of it for a bit and cheer her up. The day of the ball was hectic. Rose sat on her bed and stared at the girls running around hurriedly to get makeup and accessories. At three o'clock sharp she slipped from the Slytherin common room and ran towards the Gryffindor painting. She politely asked the lady to tell Hermione and Ginny to meet her in the Room of Requirements. She then went off to find Pansy. She was talking with Blaise out on the lawn. Rose waved her over and together they ran to the Room of Requirements. Inside they were greeted by the sight of dresses, their friends, and their aunt. Aunt Tia quickly divided the room up into individual rooms. They each went into a room and one by one Tia would bring them out, fix them up, and then send them back to their room. Rose was last. She stepped onto the stool gracefully and let her aunt drop the dress gently over her slim form. She sat away from the mirror as Aunt Tia fixed her hair and put some makeup on her. When she was done, she called the other girls out. They all gasped at sight of Rose. She awkwardly shifted in her seat. They all suddenly started talking about how good she looked and how each other looked. Rose stood up out of her chair and slowly turned around to face the mirror. She stared at the girl looking back at her. The girl in the mirror was confident and gorgeous. Rose smiled at her reflection and looked at Tia, giving her a silent thank you that was meant for only her. Tia nodded and quickly ushered them through the door and down to the Great Hall. All the girls found their partners except for Rose. She looked around the space in front of the Great Hall when suddenly an arm slipped onto her waist. She spun around and smiled at the sight of Draco. Draco smiled at the happy sight of Rose and said,

"You're beautiful." She smiled and ducked her head bashfully. Draco lifted her head with two fingers and shook his head saying,

"There's no need to be ashamed." Rose shook her head and said,

"I'm not… I'm just not used to the praise." Draco smiled at this and offered her his arm. They slipped on their masks, and entered the Hall.


End file.
